User talk:Googleybear
You have new messages (last change) {|width="100%" style="background: none;" |valign="top" width="40%" style="background:#0099ff;border: 4px solid #3300ff; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em;color:black;"| Welcome to the Talk Page of Talk Page-ness First message for Archive 3!!!!!!!!! It's ok, I just chose some random users for the wiki, some people though, said they wanna appear! But you never know, you might win... good luckMayor Zain 07:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC)}} Ze thingy Portals ... again, again On the SkyHeroes Portal, Dr.F, Finn + Martin don't show up. The link is there if u click on the blank space - 06:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Portals ... again, agian, again The MySims Kingdom DS, portal is missing Chaz, Gino and Candy. - 08:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC) K. - 09:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Yaysies! }} ur name is Ashley 2 ..kool! me 2 and seceretive!!--SmiLeY4913 17:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Do u have any ds games? - 08:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Is MySIms DS better than Kingdom? - 08:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thx. I don't know which one to get next so i'm asking other people, for what they think. Wallpaper I have a kitty named Coco Pops Can you Vote? } |text = Hey, Can you vote for a winner on Camp Out 101 on the current episode! You can't vote yourself though... please do...! }} I have a kitty named Coco Pops Can you Vote? } |text = Hey, Can you vote for a winner on Camp Out 101 on the current episode! You can't vote yourself though... please do...! }} Just listen.... LOUD AND CLEAR!!!!! } |text = Click the link after the thing that says 'OR' the archive will appear, then click the second episode... scrolll down.... THERE! }} Omg! }} I subscribed! } |text = Hey, I watched the video... I subscribed... Yesh, my youtube account is pengy40772 That video was great! }} Cynthia is a blond Pokemon trainer What kinda page are you trying to create?}} Da Boxart Actually, never mind.}} }} NANCY DREW IS ON THE CASE! Riddles that u asked me about What goes up and down the stairs without moving? Rug Riddles that u asked me about What goes up and down the stairs without moving? Rug 19:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) http://www.rinkworks.com/brainfood/p/riddles1.shtml I know. I've been asked by 4 different people not including u. I will over the holidays. maybe today. when i finally bother to : P She's such a nerd... Oh wait I forgot to give you the dang pic: . I think it's suppose to be Marlon or something...}} Hi Hey Google Bear um ya know how u made a wii game pic for KtRG well can i have one plz Hi Hello Google Bear ya know how u made a wii box cover thingy for KtRG well can I have one plz respond Mysims 15:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ASH Hi Ash right id like (ready) a game called The Best Sim (don't Ask) yeah and ya know holhol's last sim standing ad well in tyhe the sam style as that so It should look like this : Top row from left to right (just heads with the colour i give you) Mel red Goth boy marron Yuki Silver Esma Gray brandi green Summer Yellow Chaz Pink Travis Blue Odin Orange Left hand side : Clara light fushia Poppy gold Bean dark green Dolly Light green Right hand side : Zack brown Roxie purple Ruthie fushia jimmy teal Gino dark blue Bottom row left to right Hopper light blue Luis very light blue Eliza very dark blue Elmira white Gordon Purple Natalia lilac Buddy light golden vic yellowish cream Jenny dark teal Dr.F Turquiose alexa light blue/green maria same as luis only slightly lighter in the middle Blue T e e t i and Pink h B s S m with a head and torso beebee(Agents) and leaf (upside down) with a Rawking expression rated 7+ P.S. I'm Scottish Mysims 16:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) 1 thing. 2 things. RE: no im not that user. RE: no im not that user. RE:HappyHannukah Birthday! }} }} TREECKO TREECKO! Request please~ Scuba Diving for Waffles }} But, uh, Google Translate said it was Estonian. }} }} SSSSSSSSSSSf Hey! I think so! }}